Futon
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Christa tenía frío, y Armin decidió sacrificar su inseparable futon para darle abrigo. [AU! Escolar][AruKuri One shot/Fluff!]


**¿En serio creían que el AruKuri no volvería? Jaaaaa~, estoy más pilas que nunca! Así que obviamente podré subir este bello one shot, que a diferencia del anterior, es Fluff y tiernoooo. Para los que no lo saben, éste es Chugakko!AU, es decir, el anime parodia de SnK donde todos asisten a la escuela.**

* * *

 **Diccionario previo.**

 **Danke: _Gracias (alemán)_**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: AU escolar.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Futon**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **...**

Las tardes en el club de limpieza se habían hecho más amenas conforme pasaban el tiempo ahí. En realidad, las tareas se volvieron menos tediosas y los superiores de tercer año estaban más permisivos, suponiendo que ellos también tenían trabajos y deberes escolares que atender.

El otoño se acercaba y Levi les había ordenado limpiar los jardines y el garaje donde guardaban una cierta cantidad de cosas y que necesitaba–a gritos— un buen mantenimiento.

—Creo que ya estamos por acabar.—comentó Reiner mientras barría el piso.

—Pues ya era tiempo.—comentó Ymir, tecleando cosas desde su celular—. No soportaría andar de Cenicienta un momento más.

—Si dejeras ese teléfono, tardaríamos menos.—se quejó Connie, quitándole el polvo a unos anaqueles, recibiendo un gesto vago por parte de la pecosa, quién continuó en el aparato.

—¡Menos charla y más trabajo!—vociferó Eren, con el mismo tono chillón que solo era disfrute de Mikasa—¡Debemos dejarlo bien para los superiores!

Reiner y Bertholdt se contuvieron de rodar los ojos, mientras que Connie soltó una frase en su idioma natal y Jean chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

—Viniendo de un lame suelas, no me sorprende.—soltó el chico castaño, encendiendo fuego en los ojos aguamarina de Jaeger.

—¡¿Que dijiste?!, ¡Anda, vamos, dilo en mi cara!—lo enfrentó furioso.

—¡Lame suelas!

Una pelea se vuelve a desencadenar en el club de limpieza, siendo Reiner quien los separaba, Mikasa intervenía por y para el alemán, Connie grababa la ridícula pelea para subirla a Snapchat y los otros trataban de mantenerse al margen.

Normalmente Armin intervendría para detener a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, estaba concentrado en barrer la parte más lejana del garage, justo en una esquina junto a unas viejas y enormes ventanas que tenían aberturas que daban pase al viento frío, que también se estaba intensificando. Gracias a su peluda y pomposa manta, él no sufría ninguna consecuencia a causa de la helada temporada; Armin hasta ahora no se separó de su frazada a no ser que la una situación desesperada le llamase, cosa que lo hacía ver muy raro a los ojos de sus compañeros.

 _O muy gay._

Obviando esos pensamientos, continuó con su labor de barrer la zona solitaria, empezando a ordenar sus ideas. Finalizando las actividades del club, se tenía que ir a casa a hacer los deberes de física y matemáticas, luego debía perfeccionar su proyecto de literatura e iniciar la primera parte de su labor de informática.

Siguió vagando mentalmente hasta que sintió que su cuerpo chocaba con otro más pequeño.

—Ah, lo siento.—volteó a ver de quién se trataba—. No te vi.—sonrió apenado.

—Oh, no.—respondió la melódica voz—. Descuida.—la jovencita que le devolvió la dulce sonrisa era nada más y nada menos que Christa.

Arlert empezó a sentir algo de calor en sus mejillas inglesas, quizá producto de que ningún solo ser podía resistir la belleza de la Diosa sin demostrarlo de alguna u otra manera.

¿Y como no? Si ella era rubia, menuda— _mucho más que él_ —, labios rosados como los de una Barbie, piel de porcelana, facciones de princesa, y su sonrisa.

Dios...esa celestial sonrisa.

—Em..¿Armin?

El chico dio un pequeño saltito cuando Lenz le sacó de su ensoñación:—¿S... sí?—trató de aparentar algo de normalidad en su rostro colorado.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Christa con notable preocupación.

—¡S-sí claro!—asintió—..Es decir, la verdad creo que solo es el frío.—bajó el tono de su voz, para no llamar la atención de sus amigos, sobretodo la de Ymir, quién de hecho...¿Donde rayos estaba en estos momentos?

" _Mejor así, ¿no?_ "—salió a la luz una oscura y malévola vocecita en su cabeza.

—Ya veo.—habló la rubia—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?, Te veo haciendo todo sólo y quizá necesites ayuda en las ventanas.—señaló. El muchacho se quedó observando embelesado como las hebras doradas de la bajita se mecían con el viento que no prestó mucha atención a su pregunta.

—¿...Ah?—balbuceó.

Christa dejó escapar una suave risita por la expresión bobalicona que puso su compañero.

—Te ayudaré con las ventanas.—anunció la chiquilla, y sin esperar respuesta, cogió su trapo de limpieza y empezó a encargarse de esos viejos y polvorientos cristales.

Armin intentó concentrarse —en vano—en su tarea , pues sus ojos eran llamadas por una extraña magnetización que lo atraía hacia la figura de Lenz, quién tarareaba una canción mientras aseaba. Su corazón le pedía a gritos que la mirara por más tiempo, mientras ella no prestaba atención, así podía gozar con más comodidad.

Le gustaba la chica, negarlo sería de estúpidos. ¿Y quién te culpa Armin? Si estás frente a la dulzura hecha humana.

Él no era como Reiner, que siempre trataba de insinuarse, o tampoco era posesivo como Ymir. Prefería estar ahí, como un amigo de trato cordial, así no necesitaría que los alejaran...y así podría verla sonreír para él.

Sin querer, una sonrisa de enamorado pasó por su labios mientras que dejaba de lado su labor de barrer el piso.

Un viento helado fue atravesando las rendijas rotas de los cristales e incluso el rubio sentía algo de frío al contacto con esos aires que anunciarían climas pesados.

Escuchó que alguien estornudaba como gatito.

La bella rubia sorbió con delicadeza mientras que con la yema de sus dedos se cubrió la nariz y la boca. Sus suaves estornudos se escucharon dos veces más.

Arlert se aseguró de que Ymir no estuviera cerca.

—Christa..—se acercó —..¿Vas bien?.—frunció el ceño con preocupación.

Ella asintió:—Sí, descuida.—entrecerró los ojos para esbozar una mueca tranquilizante—. Solo es el frío.

—Oh, ya veo.

Otra vez se sintió el mismo viento helado atravesar la zona y se escuchó el mismo estornudo dos veces seguidas.

La estudiante alemana volvió a sonreír con pena de que la vean en ese estado.

—¿Segura que estás bien?—volvió a cuestionar.

—¡Sí, claro!—alzó _su_ rostro, mostrando en la punta de su pequeña nariz, algo de enrojecimiento—¡Seguro que–!¡ _Acchu_!—no pudo continuar sin estornudar tres veces más, al punto de que de sus ojos celestes salían gotitas de lágrimas propias de los estornudos.

Está vez, Armin se permitió encajar su rubia ceja cuando la menor estaba por reafirmar que se encontraba bien.

Christa volvió a reír a lo que se quitaba las lágrimillas:—Vale, tal vez no lo esté del todo.—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eres alérgica al polvo?

—En realidad...—juntó sus manos y las frotó frenéticamente—..creo que es el frío.—dicho esto, volvió a soltar un estornudo más discreto que el primero.

Armin la miró de arriba a abajo. Bueno, uno jamás debe confiarse de un sol en plena temporada de otoño frío, donde la rubia había llegado con el uniforme y su suéter rosado, pero de ahí, nada la protegería contra el frío seco de la temporada.

Por un momento parecía un idiota mientras veía a una dama— _su dama_ —, enfriarse y mantener el calor con tal solo el aliento tibio de su labio o la chaquetita de lana que igualmente daba el pase a las sensaciones heladas. Y es que con sus mejillas y nariz roja, se veía hermosa, y él quería seguir viendo otra faceta donde solo estarían ellos dos.

No supo si fue un acto de impulso o de caballerismo— _prefirió creer el primero_ —, pero sin previo, le colocó el calentito futon sobre los hombros.

La jovencita menuda formó una mueca sorprendida al sentir tal acto, y sobretodo, el calor transmitido que le pasaron de un segundo a otro.

Los latidos potentes de Armin No le dejaban pensar mientras acomodaba de la mejor manera esa frazada gruesa en Christa. Por primera vez se engañó, inventó para sí mismo la mentira de que lo hacía por una cuestión de seguimiento al protocolo inglés con el que había crecido.

—A-armin...¡No te molestes!—dijo la pequeña chica.

—No es molestia.—sonrió con falsa seguridad, dejando ver su rubor rojizo en las mejillas—. Un inglés jamás dejaría a una señorita en esas condiciones.—repitió, con palabras previamente meditadas.

Una vez separó distancias, la confusión de Christa se volvió la sonrisa más bella que le dió en todas esas pocas oportunidades en las que hablaron.

— _Danke_.—pronunció en su idioma natal, y se aferró aún más al cálido futon.

Él le devolvió el gesto y en ese momento, apareció Ymir.

* * *

—38.7.—sentenció Mikasa Ackerman, sosteniendo el termómetro que llevaba en la mano.

—¡¿T-t-tanto?!—soltó Armin, con el rostro enrojecido por la fiebre y arropado en su cama.

La asiática asiente y se sienta al borde de la cama de su amigo.

—Aún no entiendo.—esta vez, comentó Eren desde la silla del escritorio de su amigo—..¡Estabas muy bien ayer en la tarde!

—Quiza fue el clima.—sugirió la pelinegra— Hace bastante frío.—dicho ésto, se acomodó la bufanda hasta la altura de la barbilla.

—¡En todo caso yo también estaría en cama!—exclamó.

—Tú casi no enfermas, E-eren.—ironizó el rubio, antes de estornudar por octava vez.

—...En todo caso, cuida mas tu salud.—el alemán enarcó una ceja—. Por ahora te traeremos las tareas.

—Me parece m-muy bien, chicos...—carraspeó un poco, su garganta también estaba pésima—. Gracias.

Eren y Mikasa se miraron nuevamente, sin saber si decir algo más o no hasta que tocaron la puerta de la habitación del chico rubio.

—Oh, disculpen.—se hizo presente el abuelo Arlert—. Eren, muchacho, ¿Quierer ayudarme a traer las tazas de chocolate junto a la medicina?—pidió con amabilidad.

El castaño sonrió, más por el chocolate caliente que por otra cosa:—¡Ahora voy!—dijo y a continuación, se fue corriendo.

Una vez solos, Mikasa observó como su mejor amigo controlaba la picazón de su roja nariz.

—Armin.—le llamó—. En el colegio me encontré ésto, creo que era para tí.—le notificó mientras abría su bolso para sacar un pequeño paquete.

—¿E-eh?—parpadeó con desasosiego—..¿Como sabés que es para mí?

Ackerman contestó sin inmutarse:—... Cuando dejé el casillero abierto, encontré ésto y decía que era para tí.—extendió lo que parecía ser un par de objetos en una funda color violeta y una tarjeta sin remitente que, en efecto, decía: _«Entregar a Armin Arlert, por favor._ » en letra corrida y bien delineada. Supuso que Eren no sabía de ella; caso contrario, su cuarto sería un interrogatorio.

No es ningún tonto, tenía al menos una sospechosa— _una bella y hermosa sospechosa_ —que haría esas cosas por devolverle cierto favor que le costó el resfriado.

Sonrió con toda la ilusión de que se tratara de aquella joven, y el sonrojo sobrio no se hizo de esperar. Mikasa parecía entender la indirecta con tan solo ver la expresión del chico, así que se levantó de la cama y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

—Iré a ayudar.—anunció la oriental, sin esperar respuesta. Eso solo decía que ese paquete le tenía en las nubes; calló y se fue con una leve sonrisita.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto, Armin veía su futon de vuelta y en perfectas condiciones, incluso parecía que lo habían lavado con flores.

" _Gracias por prestarme tu futon, Armin. ¡Me encantó su suavidad!, Es muy bello, pero seguramente lo extrañaras y querrás devuelta. Lamento demasiado tu resfriado, así por favor, acepta estas galletas como muestra de agradecimiento, y si no te gustan, ¡Puedes pedirme lo que gustes!, Recuerda que siempre voy a ayudarte, te debo un favor enorme, así que aún seguiremos en deuda. Eres un chico muy lindo, nuevamente gracias._

 _Besos:. Christa Lenz"_

La nota que le dejó en junto al futon y el paquete de galletitas lo dejó suspirando como si fuera Romeo. ¡Ya admitelo, idiota!, Te gusta y no puedes evitarlo.

Evitó pensar y preocuparse mientras devoraba las galletas caseras con chispas de chocolate, que por cierto, estabas deliciosas.

Ignoró la futura lluvia de preguntas de Eren, pues una idea algo arriesgada pasaba por su cabecita inteligente; si bien la deuda del futon ya estaba pagada, él jamás le agradeció por el detalle de las galletas, y un inglés en toda regla, es agradecido con cualquier gesto de una dama _—Su dama._

* * *

 ** _Para los que no saben, Armin siempre va con una fucking mantita polar a la escuela en Shingeki Chugakko para verse más kawaii o que diablos se yo; así que utilice eso como referencia para este One shot escolar lleno de ternura. ¡Así es, el AruKuri es cariño también! Y pff, ¿Qué importa si no siquiera se acerca al cannon? A la verga, mi amor por ellos arde como mil soles._**

 ** _En fin, saludos y me verán pronto._**

 ** _Atte: Takeshi Maki_**


End file.
